A veines ouvertes
by Rinou
Summary: Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps...Il allait enfin céder à ses demandes, et passer à l'acte...Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, elle allait tout faire pour ça.


Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça. Quoique. Si. Elle savait pourquoi elle le faisait. Pourquoi ça, et pas autre chose? La était la vraie question. Ce qui importait, c'était que ça saigne.

Encore un ou deux passages, et elle savait que ça saignerait. Elle supposait qu'un seul passage de la lame, d'un geste ferme et précis, aurait suffit pour entailler sa peau et ouvrir les veines qui traversaient son poignet. Mais son geste n'était pas ferme, ni même précis. Elle devait donc s'y reprendre. Car, elle devait l'admettre, c'était douloureux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autre chose. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à grand chose tout court. On ne peut imaginer une douleur tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu.

Ce qui était un autre point positif, en soit. Car en y réfléchissant bien, elle pouvait voir ces quelques minutes de douleur inutile comme un entraînement. Une préparation à la grande douleur qu'elle savait venir. La douleur des crocs dans sa peau, la douleur du venin dans ses veines. Une douleur qu'elle savait horrible, mais qui serait promesse d'une vie meilleure.

Car oui, elle se préparait à se faire mordre par celui qu'elle savait être l'amour de sa vie. Un vampire. Non, contrairement à ce qu'elle devrait, elle n'avait pas peur de celui pour qui elle donnerait, et allait donner sa vie, et son âme. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait de la manière qu'elle l'aimait, et cela lui suffisait. Mais comme il ne semblait pas prêt à lui permettre la transformation qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, lui autorisant de passer la fin des temps auprès de son aimé, elle avait décidé de l'y encourager. Non, pas de lui forcer la main. Pas tout à fait. Juste un petit coup de pouce. Sachant à quel point il était sensible à l'odeur de son sang, et c'était d'ailleurs la raison, avait-elle conclu, pour laquelle il n'osait pas vraiment s'approcher d'elle, garder une distance entre eux, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, elle avait donc décidé de l'appeler à elle de façon claire.

Car ils se croisait très souvent. La première fois, c'était quand elle s'était retrouvée bêtement aux urgences pour une entorse. Il avait rapidement diagnostiqué l'entorse, et avait appliqué de la glace sur la cheville, avant d'appeler une infirmière.

Qu'il avait les mains froides, avait-elle remarqué. Elle avait alors compris. Elle avait compris que c'était un vampire. Et comme les victimes de vampires, elle n'avait pas su résisté à son charme. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, et que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Elle avait aussi rapidement compris qu'elle était plus qu'une simple humaine pour lui.

Sa maladresse légendaire et un peu de volonté l'avait amené à recroiser plusieurs fois son chemin, sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience à chaque fois. Son dossier était maintenant régulièrement en haut de la pile au service des urgences, et dès qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, elle n'attendait que le moment où elle y retournerait.

Elle releva les yeux, vérifiant que personne n'était autour d'elle. Au niveau de la sortie des employés, elle était sur un banc, sous le lampadaire. Rassurée, elle continua donc de s'entailler les veines du poignée gauche, sa main droite tremblant davantage à chaque passage. Elle tentait de manipuler son petit cutter de manière précise, mais la douleur de plus en plus vive l'en empêcher. Elle se força cependant à continuer, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule librement de la blessure, rapidement absorbée par sa manche, qui fut vite saturée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'allongea, tentant de ne pas penser à la douleur, celle qu'elle ressentait, et celle qui n'allait pas tarder, quand il serrait enfin là, et que le meilleur de ses intentions serait effacer par l'odeur irrésistible de son sang, le monstre en lui, qu'il reniait, et qu'elle acceptait, ne prenne le pouvoir et le fasse la mordre. Mais elle savait que par amour pour elle, il arrêterait à temps, et qu'elle deviendrait, quelques jours plus tard, son égale.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps passa, pas beaucoup, pensa-t-elle, puisqu'elle était encore consciente, elle entendit des voix en provenance de la porte. Elle reconnut sa voix. Puis, un silence.

"Eh, Edward, regarde vers le banc..." Elle reconnaissait la voix d'Emmett, un autre docteur des urgences.

"Oh, merde..." Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle reconnut la voix de son vampire, de son ange. Il l'avait senti.

"Va à l'intérieur chercher le matériel, je m'en occupe" Elle se sentait comme ailleurs quand elle assimila ses mots, comprenant ses intentions. Il allait enfin la mordre. Elle sauterait presque de joie quand elle l'entendit accourir à ses côtés, si seulement elle ne se sentait pas si paralysée, si ...ailleurs, justement.

Il se pencha sur elle, inspectant rapidement ses poignets, ses yeux dorés remplis d'une panique et d'une crainte qui lui brisa le cœur. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir à faire ça, mais elle le voulait. Elle battit une dernière fois des paupières, avant que celles-ci ne deviennent définitivement trop lourdes.

"Oh non, Mademoiselle Swan, vous restez avec moi! Vous m'entendez? Bella, répondez-moi!"

Elle soupira doucement au doux son de sa voix, si grave, si réconfortante. Elle sentait ses mains froides sur ses poignets, pour empêcher qu'elle perde plus de sang. Puis elle entendit de nouveau bruits d'agitation en provenance de la porte.

"Emmett, dépêche toi, on va la perdre!"

Elle ne sentait plus rien à présent, son audition la trahissait, son cœur ralentissait. Elle savait le moment proche, maintenant. Imminent, même.

Son dernier souvenir fut, à son plus grand bonheur, la sensation de sa peau transpercée, puis une pression sur sa cage thoracique. Le venin commençait à agir. Elle allait enfin mourir. Mourir pour renaître.

***

Il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée. Mais il avait enfin fini son service, et pouvait maintenant aller se détendre avec Emmett, son collègue et depuis longtemps ami. La soirée s'annonçait bonne. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett attire son attention.

A sa demande, il dirigea son regard vers le banc. Mais que faisait une jeune fille vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un simple tee-shirt ainsi allongée dehors par une froide nuit de décembre? C'est alors qu'il aperçut, grâce à la lumière blafarde du lampadaire, la flaque rouge, qui s'étendait d'instant en instant au pied du banc.

"Oh, merde..." Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait faire vite, s'il ne voulait pas que sa soirée tourne au cauchemar.

Il commanda à Emmett d'aller chercher du matériel de première urgence, pendant qu'il allait auprès de la personne. Malgré la faible luminosité, il reconnut la jeune fille qui se retrouvait régulièrement dans le service. Il la savait très maladroite, mais à ce point? Puis, il aperçut le petit cutter qui baignait dans la marre de sang, et porta directement son attention aux poignets de la victime, qui semblaient être l'origine du sang qui coulait encore. De maladroite, elle passait donc à suicidaire. Elle avait bien caché son jeu, remarqua-t-il, se remémorant le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de la fille, et de ce qu'il en avait entendu.

Il pressa les blessures, empêchant le sang de sortir davantage, avant de reporter son attention sur son visage. Le pouls était maintenant très faible, quasi inexistant, et son visage semblait froid.

"Oh non, Mademoiselle Swan, vous restez avec moi!" Il tenta d'obtenir une réaction de la part de la jeune femme, pour la garder consciente. Sinon, tout était perdu, il en avait peur.

Enfin, il entendit son collègue revenir, d'autres suivant de près, mais il ne prit pas le temps de les reconnaître, pressant Emmett de se dépêcher. Tandis que celui-ci lui installa une aiguille pour faire une perfusion de sang, il entreprit de rapidement fermer les blessures, de manière grossière, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir maintenant le tout. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne sentait plus de pouls.

"Merde merde merde" marmonna-t-il, fouillant rapidement dans la mallette, pour en ressortir une seringue. Il planta rapidement l'aiguille dans le bras de la jeune fille, injectant le produit sensé faire repartir son cœur dans son système sanguin, avant de commencer de la réanimation manuelle.

Puis, tandis qu'il appuyait régulièrement sur sa cage thoracique, il sentit une main sur son épaule, et comprit qu'il était temps. Il était temps qu'il arrête de s'acharner. Il retira doucement ses mains, les posant sur ses genoux qu'il avait inconsciemment posé à terre, et releva la tête en direction d'Emmett, qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

Il laissa son regard se poser une dernière fois sur le corps sans vie allongé devant lui.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé annoncer aux proches de la victime une mort par suicide, mais alors au chef Swan..."


End file.
